


The Rise of a King

by Banksie94



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Breeding, Consensual Possession, Dominance, F/F, F/M, King Peter, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Submission, Tags May Change, Transformation, World Domination, not a wimp, stronger spiderman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: Peter Parker has sacrificed so much to keep New York safe not to mention the world, what will he do when a threat greater than anything before it threatens the world, will Peter take control beyond what he has done before or will it be more of a reward than a sacrifice
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Black Cat, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. The start is sometimes the hardest part

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> thank you to the people bookmarking and sending me kudos, it really helps keep me writing
> 
> if you have any suggestions feel free to comment below
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

The Rise of a KIng 

Peter parker 

Mary Jane Watson 

Gwen Stacy (Spider Gwen) 

Black cat (Felicia Hardy) 

I'm Spiderman, Spiderman I can do what a spider can, can I swing from a web yes I can, look out here I come. 

Damn that song can get in my head when I'm just swinging around protect sweet and never quite New York City, damn I love this place. 

I'm going down Broadway, maybe I can see MJ doing her audition that she told me about this morning, sadly my day was interrupted like usual when I saw the Venom Symbiote just staring at me, it didn't seem to have a form but was just there. 

I quickly swung my way to it, its eyes never leaving me as I approached. 

Landing not too far away from it "what are you doing Vemon" the symbiote just grinned "just observing the world before the King Arrives to destroy it I guess" wait what "what are you saying Vemon, who's the King". 

The thing chuckled somehow "the King of the Symbiotes is coming Peter, he does not like Humans and plans to wipe them all out, and none of you are strong enough to defeat him at least not in your current state, you humans are too weak". 

This was bad, to say the least, I still remember the power I felt when Vemon attached itself to me. The strength was almost addicting, but the other aspects were the flaws with that, the cockiness and the pain I caused wasn't worth it to me. 

"what can I do to hold him off or even stop him" for the first time ever Vemon looked out towards the city, "not much can be done besides building a superpowered symbiote army loyal to you and considering you might not be willing to let it happen as it would require you to take the world for yourself". 

He was right, I don't think I would be willing to take over the world just to stop someone else from destroying it "is there someone else that could do it or any other way" a slight smile returned to his face "there aren't many people in this world that I would trust with the power I offer and even fewer that wouldn't be corrupted by it". 

I think that was the first-ever time I had a compliment from a villain, it felt weird, to say the least. 

"then is there any other way, any other way to stop the King", he almost seemed to look out at the world in thought, like he knew the end was inevitable. 

"the only person that I know that can and should do this is you Peter, there is no other way around this problem, allow me to be a part of you again, let us merge together and create an army of superpowered individuals to protect the world you love so much". 

"Is this the only way that we can protect Earth from the King" Vemon nodded "only a King can defeat the King of Symbiotes Peter, and I couldn't think of anyone worthy of it then you" I nodded at my reluctance for this plan but allowed Vemon to approach and merge with me again. 

As he merged with me, I could feel my body being changed, being modified by Vemon. I could feel the power coursing through the very fibre of my being, muscles growing, I could even feel my mind becoming sharper focused, ~ that's it Peter embrace the power, become the King of Earth, can you feel it Peter, your becoming better than any human could ever hope to become~. 

He was right, I could feel the power surging into me, my senses became sharper, I felt like I could move a mountain but what really surprised me was the feeling of lust flowing into my veins surging towards my genitals. 

~sorry about this Peter but we need you to mass-produce an army loyal to you. To do that you need to find and convert females of your world into breeders, into your love slaves and don't lie Peter I know your mind now. You are filled with Lustful thoughts, MJ, Stacy and Felicia are just the tips of the iceberg, imagine those three women naked pleasure each other while you fuck them~. 

I cannot really deny it, just MJ giving me a BJ was arousing. Still, the idea of having three of the hottest chicks I know pleasure me. Each other sent me into overdrive that's when I looked down, my usual 8 inches long 1.5-inch thick cock had grown beyond that and seemed to settle around the 20 inches in length with 4 inches in thickness, it was a monster by any measure. 

~it will ensure breeding and bring great pleasure to the women you will be having fun with. Of course, you have to start with that sweet wife of yours, just imagine her on her knees sucking you off with lust in her eyes worshipping you like a god~, the image of MJ throat fucking herself on my new cock, I needed it, I was starting to crave it to want it more and more as each second passed by. 

~take her Peter, bend her to your will, breed her until she knows you're her Master, you will have a harem of powerful women defending the world and begging for your seed, craving for it needing to be fucked by you and your bitch breaking breeding tool~. 

My mind focused long enough to see the time. It took Vemon and I about 1 hr to merge so MJ would be finishing her audition, a smile with feral lust painted all over it, I swung towards the venue where it was. I arrived just as she exited the building. 

I quickly texted her to come to the alley across from the theatre. I could see her smile as she read it. Before rapidly dashing over to the meeting point, I hid the new me, reverting to my old self. 

As she entered the alley, she seemed to not have seen me which made her worried as this wouldn't be the first time she had been kidnapped but to her relief I snuck up behind her and tickled her which made her jump while laughing. 

"Peter stop you evil spider" her giggling kind of took away from the bite of her words, I stopped tickling her and brought her into a hug, hoping to eliminate the glare I was getting. 

"what, I'm not evil. I'm here to pick you up" I tried to play the good husband card. Still, she didn't seem to believe it, "sure honey, why did you do this time" I smiled before pulling her close to me "why cannot a husband miss his wife" my hands cupped her tight ass grinding her pelvis into mine. 

The blush that came upon her face was cute "tt.....true, but it's just different that's all" I brought her lips to mine and all but devoured her lips as I ravaged them with passion, I could already feel her give in a little as her hips grinded against me, breaking off the kiss I could see her breathing had deepened "your not playing fair Peter". 

Her nice thick lips turned into a pout that was definingly cheating "says the beautiful women giving me a sexy little pout" it quickly turned into a smile "I'm just saying that a certain lover should take us home to work out our feelings before we get to into it". 

Without out a warning I grabbed her waist, pushing her wet cunt onto the tip of my cock, a quiet moan escaped her lips as we started swinging around New York before arriving in our apartment, it was small by most standards but considering that we live in New York City, it wasn't that bad 2 bedrooms with a nice kitchen and in-built laundry. 

Within seconds on arriving in our apartment we were kissing and tearing off each other's clothing while walking our way to the bed, my blood was boiling as I kissed this supermodel level beauty that was my wife and I planned to fuck her into a sex coma by the end of the night. 

My hands were caressing her tight body, making their way down, which caused her to let out soft moans as they kept feeling her sweet rump before moving forwards to that tight wet pussy of hers. 

~the pheromones you're releasing right now should have her ready so why not fuck her now~ ~because foreplay will get her in the state of mind that she won't notice the changes until its too late~ I could feel the almost evil grin coming from Vemon. 

She must have been quite sensitive as when my fingers traced her lower lips, she bucked and moaned even harder into our kiss, I could tell she was losing it. 

I broke the kiss and whispered into her ear "someone seems are little eager" I have expected a purr or a pout but what I got was a growl and MJ somehow throwing me on the bed "I'm going to fuck you so hard Peter that you will be limping" with that the last of our clothing was taken off revealing my enlarged member. Still, MJ was too far gone and way too horny to care as she mounted me cowgirl style. 

"get ready tiger because this is mine" she gave a lite squeeze to illustrate her point before dropping herself onto my enhanced cock. God damn, she was tighter than usual, but I guess being about 3 times the size and thickness would do that. 

The sensitivity nearly overwhelmed me, but the look on MJ's face showed she wasn't cocky anymore, her eyes were nearing the back of her head as a low moan escaped out of her mouth "fucccccck' was all she could say. 

Taking this as my time to strike I flipped her over into missionary and started to pull out to the tip as if by instinct her legs flung around me trying to push me back in "noooo more, I need more tiger" she seemed desperate. However, I still wanted to tease her "you only got 1/3 in my sweet, I want to get it all in" her eyes went wide, but her legs didn't let up. 

Just as the tip was at her entrance, I stopped bringing her into a heavy kiss again, which had her moaning as my hands snaked up her torso to her nice perky D cups. I started pinching and pulling her erect nipple on the left breast. In contrast, my other hand massaged and grope the right breast. 

I broke the kiss which let out her sweet little moans "are you ready my love, I plan to fuck you for hours" her mind was almost lost at this moment but seemed to be present enough to nod. 

I started to push my fat prick into her tight little cunt stretching her as I put more and more of my enhanced cock into her, I could see in her eyes that she was trying to cope but as I passed the halfway mark her tight cunt, tightened even more as she orgasmed for the first time tonight. 

"ohhhh fuck me more Peter don't you fucking tease me, fuck meeeee" not one to refuse the offer, I quickly pushed the last half of my cock into her cunt, passing into her womb and hitting the back of it, this caused her moans to increase by a large margin as her pussy did its best to milk me. 

Even with her legs tightening around my ass, I could feel her body get weaker as the second orgasm went through her body. 

I decided to thrust slow and hard to start off with but quickly put an end to that "don't you fucking dare go slow, I want it all" her hands snaked down to my nuts and started to caress them "do you beast fuck your wife" the beast within me finally took control. 

I did a slow pull out to tease, which made her growl again. Still, this time she was met with my own growl, a primal dominating growl, she seemed to moan at it but couldn't continue as I started to thrust my bitch breeder into her cunt hard. 

It was a pace that no human could hope to sustain, but with Vemon and my Spidey powers backing me up, I was thrusting into her pussy hard and rough just like she wanted. 

Within moments she was cumming again and again, almost uncontrollably at one point, "MORE MORE GIVE IT TOO ME PETER I WANT ALL OF IT" I gave up hiding my new appearance now as I was too busy breeding this bitch. 

Slowly I grew taller, more muscley, my balls increased to the size of small watermelons turning them into cum factories, with seconds my form went to sweet little Peter to strong Alpha Male Peter, I have expected MJ to be scared or want to stop, but her mind was long gone by this point as my large cock gave her a stomach bulge with each thrust. 

I think she has had roughly 6 orgasms at this point and was just enjoying the ride. 

It took me 20 minutes to be ready to cum, by this point MJ was just a drooling mess who shook with each orgasm passing through her body, sending further down the rabbit hole of pleasure. 

I could feel my balls tingle with readiness, in a deep booming voice I spoke "I'm cumming MJ, and I'm going to breed the shit out of you when I do" she usually would have pushed me off and finished me off with a nice BJ but tonight with her mind completely gone, all she could do was tighten her legs around my ass. 

The bitch wanted to be breed, and it wasn't like I was asking her opinion about either with a hard thrust into her unprotected womb, I released a flood of cum inside of her, her stomach started to inflate with cum as it just kept coming out, her stomach grew in size I didn't think was possible. 

It took 2 minutes and at least 1000 L of cum before I finished, I pulled out of her dripping cunt that was clinging to my cock for dear life, a waterfall of cum started pouring out, 

Her hands come down and weakly scooped up my cum to bring it to her mouth, she moaned as my thick baby batter-coated her tongue setting off her tastebuds like fireworks. 

I got a sweet smile before she collapsed on the bed, unable to even move a muscle at this point. However, I still wanted more, I don't know if its sex or revenge I craved, but I need a release, so I had Vemon remake a suit for me, I gave MJ a sweet kiss. I left the apartment to cool down and maybe find a villain to beat up. 

In about 20 minutes I found both, Black Cat and Doc Oc arguing over a diamond or something, so being the friendly neighbourhood spiderman, I decided to help them. 

They didn't seem to notice as I approached but in my new form when I landed the ground literally shook at the sheer weight of my muscles, which got their attention fast. 

"whoa big boy, I like the outfit but theirs no way you're the real Spiderman" Felicia seemed to think me a fake but her body language told me she wanted to find out. 

Doc Oc was a little crasser "Fuck off wannabe, you are a ludicrous fake that would even be worth to fight one of my claws" "that was just so mean Otto, I mean I know we had our fights, but all I did was a little time in the gym, which by the look of you". 

"This made the both of them realise something "Damn you got hunky Pete" Felicia was basically purring now while Doc just screamed like a crazy person and started to attack me. 

It was a quick fight, I didn't even bother dodging his attacks, the sheer power within my body made his claws useless against me with them just bouncing off like nothing even touched me, I started walking closer and closer to Doc Oc getting more and more desperate to hurt me. 

According to Felicia, I had an almost feral grin on my face as I eventually cornered Doc against a wall and myself, she said it was like a predator stalking its prey and with the way I noticed she was rubbing her thighs, I could tell both of my needs with being filled tonight. 

I was almost face-to-face with Doc now. He had the look of a scared old man pissing himself. In the next second, I punched Doc right into the chest, crushing his heart instantly killing the villain, stopping the harm he would have done to my new world. 

Taking my fist out of his chest, the only thing holding him up left allowing him to collapse onto the ground his once lively tentacles died by his side unmoving for the first time in years with the light within one of the most brilliant criminal minds extinguished once and for all, in one punch I saved many lives. 

I turned towards Felicia who was pretending to be scared, but I could tell the shaking was from arousal with her little cunt soaking wet with her juices. 

"what do you think of the new Peter Felicia" I could tell she was torn between scared shitless and aroused to all get out "this isn't you Peter, what happened to the man that mourned every loss of life" her words were again betrayed by her body. 

"I finally decided to take what I want and make the world a better place, I have already converted MJ to my new way of thinking, and I would be lying if I said I didn't want you to join" because I mean damn, tight black leather showing off her nice D cups and her perky ass, what man wouldn't want her. 

I approached her, letting my large form dominate her field of view "you have one chance, Felicia, you can take me down now and stop me from taking the world, or you can get pleasure and power beyond any human comprehension, become my women and be fear and loved by all". 

Confusion and lust were flying within her mind, she was torn between ravaging my body in wanton lust or running in horror at the sight of a murdered Doc Oc and the murderer that was standing in front of her. 

The silent fight between her pussy and mind lasted all of 10 seconds before she rushed towards me bringing me into a deep kiss, as we kissed our hands caressed each other's bodies, my hands went straight down to her cute bubble butt, giving it a friendly squeeze while her hands couldn't stop moving around my now enhanced body, finally breaking the kiss, her breath was heavy eyes were glazed over as her mind reorganised itself she finally spoke: "ok I will join you, but I better get some loving out of this". 

With a quick flick of my wrist, we were covered in a web dome. My suit retracted into my body, showing her my new and improved body with my hard cock already throbbing in desire as I approached her leather-bound body. 

"Strip Felicia or I will tear it off" it was a command. By the way, her body was shaking, I could tell she liked it more then she would ever admit. However, she hesitated so I expedited the process by grabbing on to her outfit and ripping it in two, causing a mix of shock and arousal to come out of her. 

"I warned you, Felicia, your mine now and when I want to have fun with that sweet body of yours, just like MJ who I believe is still in the sex coma I left her in, you and her will now be sister wives and will be the first of many that will be mine". 

I could see a trail of arousal dripping down her leg "it seems like my little Black Cat likes that idea" I walked around her until my chest was pressing against her back, my hands went around her waist, I whispered into her ear "I hope your mentally ready Felicia because I plan to breed you hard and rough". 

My hands were playing with her perky tits, pinching her hard nipples while massaging them, causing her to moan and grind her ass against my thick shaft. 

I made a webbed and pushed Felicia onto her knee, giving me the lovely sight of her in doggy style or cat style in this case, I kneeled behind her ass. I dived into her sweet pussy, giving it lite lick at the start just to tease my little kitten before going in for the full taste, letting my tongue probe into her. 

She tasted so sweet that I didn't want to stop at this rate, I just wanted to taste her sweet pussy all day, but with the way she was already trembling, I could tell she won't last that long at the rate I was going. 

As my mouth disconnected from her cunt I heard her moan in disappointment. Still, it soon ended when my fat cock head pressed against her lips, "last chance Felicia, yes or no" she just turned her head letting me look at the lust within her eyes before screaming at me "JUST FUCK ME YOU BIG DICK FUCKEEEERRRR" I didn't wait a second. 

I pushed my cock all the way into her womb disrupting her reply as I bottomed out in her cunt as my cock tried to enter into her womb but was refused. 

Half of my cock was still not in, and I didn't like that, by the sounds that she was making I don't think she truly knew what was about to happen to that sweet mind of hers. 

Her body was shaking as moans of pleasure left her mouth, I just smiled before pulling out to just the tip, then thrusting right back into her. 

I could tell she would lose it before I even had the chance to warm up. I started a steady pace, allowing my bitchbreaker to slowly poke at her cervix, slowly opening up to me. 

Within 10 minutes I had the famous burglar moan in a puddle of drool as orgasm after orgasm coursed through her body, that was until my cock finally made it into her virgin womb which seemed to wake her up in an instant as a big one coursed through her whole body like electricity making every cell in her body shake with pleasure. 

Her cunt was working overtime to milk my cock on my cum, and the big one only made it worse, so decided to finish this woman off. 

To be honest, I was curious to see what MJ would look like after her transformation and Felicia too would be different, but the light of the sun. 

With one final thrust, I let loose a tidal wave of cum that seemed to break what was left of her mind, finally allowing me to start moulding the women into what I need for my plans. 

It took about 3 minutes for me to finish. By the end, she looked around 5 months pregnant with my cum and was completely broken, a woman once so proud and strong now reduced to that of a cumdump for someone stronger. 

While it's true that both her and MJ will be my queens in this new world, at this moment, they are nothing more than breeding stock for me and damn they look hot doing it. 

I quickly pick up Felicia wedding style in my hands and let the dome disintegrate, I saw a smile of a dazed but happy woman. 

With a quick couple of web swings, we arrived at my place where MJ was now in a cocoon of sorts getting turned from the drab human she was and was now become a queen for my world a symbiote human hybrid and now as I place Felicia next to her to begin the same process I allow myself to sleep with the knowledge that in the morning the two loves of my life will no longer be at each other's throats but be more like sister serving their King.


	2. Conquest and Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes his first step in taking down the world he once knew and begins to grow his Harem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> thank you to the people bookmarking and sending me kudos, it really helps keep me writing
> 
> if you have any suggestions feel free to comment below
> 
> I started a Patreon, feel free to support if you want: https://www.patreon.com/banksie
> 
> thank you to the people bookmarking and sending me kudos, it really helps keep me writing
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Chapter 2: Conquest and Planning 

To say I died and went to heaven when I woke up would be an understatement as waking up gave me the view of MJ and Felicia, giving me a slow sensual blowjob together with them kissing each other whenever they got to the tip of my now throbbing cock. 

During on of the make-out around my cock tip sessions, I take a moment to see what the transformation did to their bodies, and by the gods, it did something MJ went from a perky C cup to a soft, but still perky LLL Cup and damn left looked lovely on her still model-thin body that now flared out to large birthing grade hips with an ass what would quickly look at home on a ghetto slut. 

Felicia's body grew petty much the same but seemed to gain some muscle tone instead of the soft silky body MJ has, they were both beauties in their own right. Still, Felicia looked built for battle (even with her LLL cup size and an ass soft big and soft that it jiggles with even the slightest movement). In contrast, Mj looked more at home outside of battle, taking care of the kids or organizing the battle. 

"good morning my Queens" they purr like a pair of in heat kittens, and by the look of their thighs, they were definingly wet and horny. 

Almost like twins they responded "good morning Master, we wanted to express our love for you, but we got so horny that we need you to fuck us pleaseeeee" the pout on their lips was cute and made me harder. 

What they didn't was my symbiote tentacles slowly making its way to their honey pot, just to be safe I crept my hands up to their thickened thighs that looked and felt so smooth and firm, before giving their fat asses a light slap and a squeeze making them moan "does master like our new bodies" "they're so sensitive, and horny Master and only you are men enough to take them" their voice was like honey to my ears. 

Any more words they wanted to say was stopped dead once my tentacles reached their targets; first it teased their sweet little cunts, giving them a nice little rub making their breathing deepen and their legs to spread open, the sluts were already begging for more as their hips tried their best to push into the invaders. 

They were nothing but horny sluts wanting their Master to fuck them silly and who was I to say no, I had the tentacle that was prodding Felicia to suddenly wrap around her waist making her moan in disappointment before it lifted her onto my monolith of a cock, I could see on her face anticipation for what was to come. 

Without warning, I dropped her onto my waiting member, causing her to orgasm almost instantly as her body shook in pleasure. Meanwhile, MJ was having both of her holes played with by my tentacles which she seemed to love. 

I renewed my focus of Felicia as she grinded her hips against my pelvis in a daze like monition. I grab onto her now shapely hips and start to honestly fuck the perfect specimen of womanhood that was currently moaning like a two-dollar whore on top of me. 

Within minutes she was riding me cowgirl style with reckless abandon as her newly created body works overtime to drain my balls like her life depended on and what a sweet sight it made as her enlarge breasts bounced. At the same time, she threw her head back, moaning out loud with every thrust. 

If this was going to be my life for now on, I should have embraced this ages ago. 

30 minutes later 

After a good deal of time Felicia was now sucking my balls while MJ tired to lick up the cum I inflated Felicia while being fucked doggy style, "I'm CUMMING” the three of us screamed as I pumped litres of cum into MJ. 

I basically know that they were pregnant by this point as I filled them both with enough cum to drown a person. 

We collapsed into a heap of body hugs and purring from the girls, but the day wasn't over yet. 

I held them close before I spoke "we need to start moving on other women and gain more power, so this is how I want us to proceed" they were staring at like a god as I spoke, it felt wonderful to have the attention of the two most influential people in my life. 

"Felicia I want you to start tracking down suitable wives/breeders while gaining an army of throw away henchman, the symbiote within you will send out spores that will attract people to you then when they are close enough it will attach to him basically taking over". 

She nodded her understanding while caressing her filled belly like a protective mother. 

I turned to MJ who was pretty much doing the same thing "you and I will go to Stark Tower today, I will go have Pepper while you work Tony to the point that his eating out of your hands, you have the same ability as Felicia but be careful of the security cameras in that building as I suspect that most of the time more than Jarvis is using them". 

They nodded their understanding but still didn't let go of me as they basked in my warmth, I looked and saw it was only 10 in the morning, so I didn't fight it. 

2 hours later 

It took about an hour and a half to convince MJ and Felicia to actually let me get out of bed then another 30 to teach them to command their symbiotes to give them clothing. Still, in the end, Felicia went with a slightly modified version of her regular suit while MJ went for a pair of tight leggings and a halter top. 

They were both showing quite a bit of skin and would turn hands no matter what they were doing when they will dominate those who are not worthy of their time. 

"Shall we go divide and conquer my loves" they purr as they brought themselves into my arms, giving each other a three-way hug. 

Felicia gave a quick kiss before leaping out of the window to swing to her objective. At the same time, MJ and I walked out of the apartment building as we made our way to Stark Tower ready to control more of the world. 

40 minutes and some annoy traffic later 

MJ and I arrived at Stark Tower, looking at the gleaming Tower of power or if you ask most female staff members a tower to make Tony feel bigger about himself. 

I laugh that one of the smartest wealthiest men in the world has such a small penis or the world's most oversized ego isn't as secure as one might think. 

We made our way into the Tower, MJ had at least five people already staring at her while I had about three women linger on my crotch. 

It took a while to move past the foyer as the receptionists couldn't stop staring at us to actually do their jobs. Eventually, we got guest passes and made our way to Peppers Office and Tony's Lab. 

The elevator stopped at Tony's Lab, as the doors opened I gave MJ a quick smack on her ass "have fun kitten" she smiled before walking out with a sway to her hips, Tony was fucked. 

The elevator binged at Peppers office and opened to a vast office surrounded by windows giving a complete view of New York. It was indeed a sight to see and worth the millions that were spent to build the Tower. 

The next sight to behold was Virginia' Pepper' Potts sporting the sexy boss outfit that was tight and form-fitting. At this moment, I had no idea why Tony would cheat on her or even leave her bed. 

I started walking towards her, taking in the full sight of such a beautiful woman "hello Pepper, how are you doing today". 

She looked up smiled before her face turned to shock taking in my new form "Peter, is that you, what happened to you, your...." I could see the lust building within her as she licked her lips. 

I could help but to tease her a little "I'm what Pepper" she looked like a deer in headlights at this point as she took in my full glory and that's with clothes, I couldn't wait for to see me naked. 

"earth to Pepper, how are you going" she slowly seemed to regain her composure "I'm....... I'm fine just a bit busy as Tony has basically stopped listening to the word budget within his department, so I'm trying to work out how to fix up his mess again". 

I moved around her desk until I was behind her "you don't deserve all of this stress Pepper, here let me help you relax" the pheromones I was releasing made this possible because I'm 100% sure that she would have kicked my ass if I did this before. 

I placed my hands on her shoulders "no, don't worry Peter it's just ohhhhhh" as soon as my hands found that sweet spot she was gone and turned into putty for me to mould. 

"that's it Pepper just relax, you don't have to stress about silly old Tony and just focus on what you want, I think right now you just need to relax Pepper" my hands were working her into mush, it wouldn't take long for MJ to seduce Tony, hell I would bet he was motorboating her tits right now. 

I stopped hitting her pressure points slightly to get her mind working again, "st...op Peter, I'mmmmm married to Tony now" like a fly to honey. 

"I know you are Pepper, but that has never stopped Tony from cheating or breaking promises now has it, I really think you need to start thinking about yourself, what does Pepper want, what does Pepper need" her moans started to go higher in volume. 

"bbbbut Tony has never cheated, sure he ignored me for years and slept with dozens of women but never cheated on me" time to nip her in the bud "what is he doing now, how can you be so sure he isn't it's not like you can find out is it". 

Let no one say I'm not a farmer, I plant a seed and get to watch it grow, first it was a fidget, next was a couple of hmmms and next was her typing on her computer. 

Within seconds on the screen was Tony licking MJ's perfect pussy, I think it was still filled with my cum as Tony was very wet. 

Pepper gasped, but I knew I had her "how dare he, isn't that your wife MJ too" I had to act now and god damn MJ would be a hell of a lot better than me at it "that god damn bastard and my bloody death do us part bloody wife, I cannot believe she would do this to me, to us, I mean we made them happy gave them love, and this is how they repay us". 

I sat down on the ground while I spoke. I hoped it made it seem more genuine, but I was just guessing that I really need to get acting lessons from MJ, but in the end, it worked Pepper sat beside me with tears in her eye. 

"How did you know Peter, I mean even I didn't know" I put my hand on her shoulder "I had a feeling, MJ was staring at Tony when we met up or when he was on the news, it was like seeing a fangirl instead of "a woman. 

I brought her into a hug "I'm truly sorry Pepper, I really hoped it wasn't true, I am very sorry" I let a couple of drops of my tears out as I held her. 

I could hear Pepper's heart beat a little faster as I held her and as her hands caressed my body, feeling my muscles, squeezing where possible. 

"I think I might know a way to make us feel better Peter" I did my best to hide my victory smirk as Pepper got up and pressed the intercom "yes Mrs Potts" "cancel all my appointments I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the day" "but Mrs Potts" "but nothing makes up an excuse and make it happen" anger was definitely in her voice. 

"yes, Mrs Potts" was all that poor women could say in response. 

"Peter comes with me" I got up. I followed her to a hidden elevator that took us higher, to the very top to a penthouse apartment that somehow had a better view than the office. 

"I know we are both hurt Peter, and we want to lash out at them, but at this very moment we are not friends, we are not married, we are lovers who want to fuck and fuck hard". 

I approached her before pressing my large body against her slender frame "does some want to be treated like a whore, does someone want to be fucked like a horny little animal" a slight moan escaped her lips. 

"yes, fuck me like you own me Peter" I gave her ass a slap making yelp "that's master, you whore and don't you forget it" she started to rub her thighs a little, I could tell she was holding back this side of her for many years, and I plan to release it. 

My clothes disappeared before I snaked my arms around her waist and grabbed her shirt "I hope you are ready slut because of my beast what's that sweet ass of yours red and filled with cum” I could see her shake in anticipation. 

"y..ye...yes Master" I ripped her shirt off revealing her slender frame and her perky C cups which were still held within a bra which I quickly ripped off also, "shouldn't a slave be naked in front of their Master". 

It didn't take her long to take off her skirt and panties "yes Master, sorry Master" I gave her a little slap on her ass "good girl" her moans were getting louder and higher, I knew she will be a firecracker in bed. 

Seeing the bed I picked her up and carried her towards the bed, while I did that she started caressing my body, I could see the worship within her actions as she kissed my chest. I like that I still wanted more, I tried to make her moan. 

I dump her onto the bed, but at the edge, so her head was over the edge of it, I was going to face fuck the slut, and she knew it as she had already started to lick her lips. 

"Service your Masters cock you whore” I could tell that her thighs were soaking wet at this point, "Yes Master use me for your pleasure". 

I positioned my 20-inch monster at her lips and let her wet it for a bit just so its lubed just enough to truly throat fuck her. 

"hope your ready slut because I'm not stopping until you have it all in your throat" her eyes widen at the thought of having my cock inside her. Still, instead of scaring her, it made her start sucking my tip, I think she wanted me to hurry up and deface her for my pleasure. 

I bent over, putting my hands on her thighs to make sure she was not going anywhere. With a mighty push, I shoved at least half of my length into her sweet little throat, her pussy released a little cum, so I knew she loved this. 

I started my thrusts a little slow to give her time to readjust, but within a couple of thrusts, she had her hands on my ass and was trying to push me further into her. 

Fuck it if she wanted to be fucked then I will fuck her hard, I started to truly throat fuck her with wild abandon setting a pace that would wear out even the most used whore, but she refused to let me slow down. 

I positioned my face at her soaked cunt. I started to feast on her sweet nectar revelling in the taste as her moans vibrated through my cock, making me fuck her throat even harder than before. 

The pace was superhuman at this point, but I didn't feel her stopping me, I was a little concerned because I don't want to destroy my current or future wives, in fact, I feel very protective of them, but if she wanted it I wasn't going to stop. 

I could feel my finish start to approach as her hands began to massage my ass, encouraging me to thrust with the reckless abandon like I was but what pushed me over the edge was her finger creeping towards my anus, she was on a mission to be filled, and her long slender fingers probed my ass causing my finish to accelerate beyond my control. 

I filled that whore with Liters of my potent baby-making cum. I could feel her try to swallow all of it. Still, I could also feel her stomach literally inflate below me, slowly getting to a size that pressed against my abs, I got up. I started to remove me still cumming cock from her mouth, she didn't want me too, but a slap across her tits made her let go letting me spray her face and chest with my thick baby batter. 

"Never stop your Master you Slut, I own you now that means you do what I want whenever I want, and right now I want to fuck your sweet little ass", she tried to moan, but her whole throat was filled with cum. 

I just smiled and flipped her over onto her stomach, giving me the delicious view of her tight little bubble butt, I gave it a smack and watched it jiggle and redden. Still, I didn't stop slapping that fine piece of ass, it took about 3 minutes, but by the end of it, it was red with handprints, and I swear Pepper orgasmed at least 5 times. 

I spread her reddened ass cheeks and took a good dollop of her vaginal juice and traced her anus, probing it a little, getting it ready for my cock. 

"you like that, don't you slut, getting pleasure from you ass wanting to be fucked by your Master", "yesss please god oh master please fuck your little slave's ass, pound me into submission". 

I could never let a lady wait, so I lined up my throbbing monster cock to that cute little anus of hers and pushed my cock right into her waiting hole, I put as much cock into her body as I could, getting no more than halfway. 

Her moan was as sweet as angel's music "ohhhhhh Masterrrrr" she was crumbling fast and was embracing the destruction. 

I didn't stop for a second as I pounded into her tight hole. I was thrusting with a speed that only MJ and Felicia could handle but not for a second did I ever think to slow down. 

I planned to bust a massive nut into her hole, claiming her mind body and soul. 

By the way, she was moaning her mind was moments away from breaking entirely and that's when MJ brought Tony Stark into the room, I could tell he was a broken man just by seeing him crawl into the room on all fours like a little doggy, I could see the leash in her hand leading to Tony. 

She told Tony to sit and stay as she made her way to me embracing me in a deep passionate kiss as I pounded into Pepper, who at this point was moaning like a whore and didn't seem to care that her husband was in front of her watching her be dominated like he was. 

MJ whispered into my ear "he didn't last longer than touching my body, the man is pathetic compared to you Master, 3 inches at best and premature, I have no idea why any women would want such pathetic excuse of a man" she made sure Pepper could hear her speak. 

Before she turned to Pepper, "how are you liking your new Master Pepper" moans were all she could let out as my cock pounded into her body without hesitation. 

It didn't take long for Peppers body to start to give out so out of love I guess I finished with her ass filling her completely to the point that some came out in the front and back sending Pepper into a spiral of orgasms sending her down into servitude. 

My cock popped out of her ass, sending my cum over her ass and back coating her in my cum. 

I caressed Peppers cheek as she slowing fell asleep "that's it, my little slave, transform into a beautiful breeder for your Master" I could see a smile on her lips as a symbiote coon covered her body. 

I turned towards MJ and Tony, I could see the fear within Tony's eyes as I looked at him, to be honest, I was torn between just killing the man or using him as a puppet, it was a hard choice, but I couldn't really think of what this useless piece of shit could be used for. 

It was interesting that less then 3 days ago I used to think Tony as some god, but now I see him as a flawed man that would have hurt the world more than help if I left him alone to do what he wanted. 

~now you see why I chose you, Peter, I have already met and evaluated each hero considered the beacon of light. Now, with my eyes, you genuinely see the flaws they have! 

~So true Venom but I think everyone has flaws but its when it comes to protecting the world, we the people who protect must go above those flaws to indeed be the protectors that people need, those who fall are no better than a slave to the monsters we fight~ 

I could see MJ was listening in to the conversation and agreed with me. 

The rant helped me think of a use for old Tony here "MJ let him eat out your cunt but send him a servitude symbiote, little Tony here is going to be a domestic slave for us". 

A feral grin came onto MJ's face as images of Tony becoming a maid made her laugh. 

MJ spoke to him "I hope you know this is an honour to be the first servant of the Symbiote King" she pulled Tony into her pussy forcing him to devour her pussy without any say in the matter. 

It took all of 4 minutes for Tony to begin to change, slowly his hair started to grow longer, thick more feminine as his muscles gradually gave away to soft curves as he slowly turned from the once so proud playboy into a curvy sissy boy who just needs a maid outfit to finish it off. 

I gave Felicia a quick text telling her where we are and to come back soon for a bit of fun. 

She texted back near immediately that she will be there soon and couldn't wait to join in and teased that she found a certain single and lonely green woman's whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day


End file.
